


Totally Definitely Not A Guide To Coding HTML — By Dean And Sam Winchester

by Enby_In_Fandom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, HTML Coding, Sam teaches HTML, Should I do a chapter with Kevin?, This is a revised version of my old story, im making it fanfic now, so read along if you want to learn how to code your fics!, that got taken down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enby_In_Fandom/pseuds/Enby_In_Fandom
Summary: Sam teaches some HTML to the reader.





	1. Chapter 1: Italics — Song Lyrics

**Author's Note:**

> My other work, “Not A Fanfic” was quite like this, but was taken down because it wasn’t a fanfiction. So I turned it into fanfiction, and I’m reuploading it.

Sam sighed, pushing the chair over and taking the keyboard. “Like this,” he murmured. “See? This is how you do italics for multiple verses of song minus the blockquote.”

 _“And be a simple kind of man_  
_Be something you love and understand_  
_Be a simple kind of man_  
_Won’t you do this for me son_  
_If you can?”_

“The coding for this is: < p> < em > [insert text] < / em > < br / >. You’re going to remember it?” He affirmed, and you nodded. 


	2. Chapter 2: Quotes and Citations

Dean peered over your shoulder, grinning as you attempted the new coding you’d learned. “Whatcha working on now?” He asked, and you jumped, turning to look at him.

”A quote and citation if you must know. This is what I’m trying to quote.” You said, moving aside to let him look at the coding on the screen in front of the both of you. 

"She had scars, and she wore them like jewels." via spnfangirlforeversammyrules on tumblr

You hit the preview button, rejoicing when it worked. Turning to Dean, you explained the coding for it, (in paragraph tags already): < q > [text] < / cite >

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there’s a quote and citation if you guys want to do that! :D


	3. Chapter 3: Blockquotes

You whined as Charlie sat down to take a look at your computer, waiting until she’d finished doing whatever IT magic she worked to ask her about text-coding in HTML.

“Do blockquotes even work?” You asked skeptically, and she grinned, that happy and infectious grin. 

“Let’s find out!” She exclaimed, twirling in the seat to peck away at the keyboard. 

> Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,  
>  And sorry I could not travel both  
>  And be one traveler, long I stood  
>  And looked down one as far as I could  
>  To where it bent in the undergrowth;

“Heeeyyyy! Lookie there! Block quote do indeed work, here’s the coding (Y/N).” She said, scribbling the coding down on a spare piece of paper — the water bill — and handing it to you. 

< blockquote > [text, if you have more than one line, add a < br / > after each line] < / blockquote >

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have blockquotes covered, with Charlie! Our favorite nerd of them all! On a related note, guess who might get to meet Felecia Day at ComiCon this April? That’s right, me!


	4. Chapter 4: In-Text Horizontal Line

“Cas!” You called excitedly, finally happy to have this tiny bit of coding at the tips of your fingers. Finally, no more writing “~~~~~~~~~~~” or other useless, distracting paragraph breaks. Now, now you had the power others coveted stored in your mind. Of course, that was an exaggeration but that didn’t cut down on your happiness. “Cas, come look!”

Castiel wandered into the computer room, a soft smile on his face when he saw how you hopped in your seat with impatience. “Yes, (Y/N)?” 

“Look!” You squealed, pointing to the screen. “I found out how to do a horizontal line in my stories using HTML coding!! It’s < hr >!” 

He smiled, at you as you clicked on the preview button, squeaking when the dark line appeared in the middle of the screen between paragraphs of text. “That’s good, I’m happy for you.”

* * *

Castiel wasn’t sure he would ever understand humans, but it was cute how they got excited over small things, he thought to himself as he wandered off to watch a movie, on the Netflix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * *
> 
> *giggles*


End file.
